In hydrocarbon production, a wellbore is drilled into a geologic formation. While the wellbore is being drilled, fluid can be circulated to cool a drill-bit and flush cuttings from the wellbore. Particles, such as loss control media or encased microchips, can be added to the circulating fluid.